regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Astoria Greengrass
Ambitious junior reporter for the ''Daily Prophet who's gunning for Rita Skeeter's job and doesn't necessarily care who she has to take down to get it.'' __TOC__ Astoria Zoe Greengrass Nicknames/Aliases: Stori. Occupation: Junior Reporter on the Ministry beat for the Daily Prophet. She reports on the doings of several less exciting departments, like Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Magical Transportation, Experimental Charms, Mysteries, and Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Unexplained Phenomena. Home: A tiny flat in Weyshead which she shares with her mother. Finances: Poor. Supports her mother on a junior reporter's salary. Household: Astoria lives with her mother, Tanis Queen Greengrass. She's budgeting to afford buying and feeding an owl. External Appearance:'''Astoria is quite tall for a witch. She has dark hair, pale skin and hazel eyes. She's fine-boned and long-faced, like many of her pureblooded relatives. Her wrist is so narrow that she can close her fingers around it with room to spare. She has the proper posture and demeanor of a respectable pureblooded witch: she knows how to sit properly and dance in the fanciest of robes. But like the great pureblooded ladies of previous generations, there's an iron fist under that velvet glove, and it shows in the way she carries herself. Astoria likes fashionable robes, but she hasn't the purse to afford them these days. She doesn't buy from Madam Malkin's any more, but wears inexpensive (never cheap) knockoffs of expensive robes. '''First Impression: She's not as rich as the Malfoys anymore and she needs to get the chip off her shoulder about it. Internal Political Views: Astoria is a Blood Purist, or at least a terrible snob, but after the way Voldemort destroyed proper society, she has no truck with him. He was a loser and Slytherins don't back losers. Quirks/Habits: TBD Strengths: Grit and determination. Curious and intelligent. Pureblood cultural training with all that entails. Unusually, trained in Dark Magics because of her time at Durmstrang. Weaknesses: Self-centered as a top. Too nosey for her own good. Stubborn. Proud. Narrow-minded. Some of her education is a bit weak because of the change of school. Poor, and embarrassed about it. Fears: Poverty (more of it). Shame. Failure (more of it). Loss of her loved ones. A forced marriage to an eligible old goat. The return of Daphne from the dead to take away everything she has. Loves: Her family (her mum and the Warringtons: Chris, Jac, and Andi). No, really, that's it. Hobbies/Interests: - Finding out the details of her father's death (and by extension Elliot Warrington's). - Similarly, finding out what happened to Daphne. - Playing the piano, although Astoria hasn't played regularly since she left Durmstrang. - Something of an expert with cosmetic charms. - Inexpensive but quality fashion. Favorite Belongings: - A necklace given her by Jac Warrington as a bridesmaid's gift. - Her press badge from the Prophet, because she earned it, dammit. - A small round stained glass window that was salvaged from Greengrass Manor. It's hung in one of the windows of her flat. Favorite Places: - The treehouse in the estate garden of Greengrass Manor--because she loved playing there as a little girl. - The morgue at the Prophet, even more than her office--because it contains secrets and secrets are power. - The Warrington townhouse--because it's safe. Secrets: optional - While she's sorry Daphne is dead, Astoria really doesn't want her sister to come back and wouldn't be pleased if she were found alive. - An unconfessed weakness for the occasional Bills & Moon romance novel. History Astoria was the younger of the two daughters of Cuthbert Greengrass and Tanis Queen. She and her elder sister Daphne grew up as little princesses on the grounds of the Greengrass estate in Wales, where her parents entertained all the Right People: the Malfoys, the Parkinsons, etc. It was made clear to both Daphne and Astoria early on that they were expected to make brilliant matches, particularly Daphne. Before Daphne went to Hogwarts, it was tentatively arranged that she and Elliot Warrington, her second cousin, would consider a match. This threw the Warringtons and the Greengrasses into close contact and forged the beginnings of friendships between Astoria and Elliot's siblings Jacqueline and Chris. Astoria went to Hogwarts in the fall of 1993 and was a student there through the summer of 1997, when her father transferred her to Durmstrang to see her safe through the war years. Daphne remained at Hogwarts and was to be sent abroad in the summer of 1998, but their father's death in the Siege of Knockturn prevented that. Instead Astoria was separated from her family until the summer of 2000, when she completed her studies at Durmstrang. She returned to a strange and terrifying new England. Greengrass Manor had been the site of a minor battle between Aurors and Death Eaters in late 1998 and was seized by the Aurors after Voldemort's as war reparations. It was never returned. Daphne had gone missing at that time and was presumed dead. Tanis pinned all of her hopes on her daughter marrying well and restoring the Queen and Greengrass fortunes--all of which remained were the jewelry that Astoria had taken with her to Durmstrang and a locked vault that the Auror Division would not let the surviving Greengrasses get into. Astoria swallowed her pride and used her remaining connections, including the Warringtons, to obtain a file clerk's position at the Daily Prophet. She took a tiny flat in Weyshead which she shares with her mother, who considers herself too old and too well-bred to do something vulgar like seek paid employment. Astoria thinks her mum is probably unemployable anyway. While she was not too proud to take help in getting her job or getting ahead at the Prophet, Astoria would take no direct financial help from any of her friends. Instead she worked hard at clerking and later, copyediting, and after proving her worth to her editor, in 2005 Astoria was offered the position of Junior Reporter and assigned to the Ministry beat. Astoria is going to find something exciting in one of the departments she covers and use it to make her name. Then maybe her mother will shut up about marrying her off to some rich pureblooded fellow, because there are so many of those left, and let her live her own life. There are rumors of romantic relationship with Draco Malfoy going around. They have been sighted together grabbing a butterbeer and other activities as well. Meta Journal: stopthepresses PB: Olivia Wilde Player: Ginger Category: CharactersCategory: NPCs